


Familie und Job

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Alltag als Polizist und Vater ist nicht einfach. Auch, oder besonders nicht, wenn man Teil von Hawaii 5-0 ist. (Drabbels geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Steve und Grace, Steve bekommt seinen eigenen Spitznamen

"Nein, nein, nein", kategorisch schüttelte Steve seinen Kopf nachdem ihm Grace stolz von seinem neuen Spitznamen erzählt hatte. Doch als er in ihre Augen sah, die denen seines Partners so ähnlich sahen, wusste er, dass er verloren war.  
  
Aber sollte er immer mit diesem Lächeln beschenkt werden, wenn er den Namen ohne Murren annahm... nun, dann würde er auch das ertragen. Er war schließlich ein SEAL.


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii 5-0, Danny/Steve, Razzia im Erotik-Shop

"Sicher, dass Sie nichts kaufen wollen? Dildos und Vibratoren sind gerade im Angebot, wenn Sie ein Kombinationspaket kaufen."

 

"Nein, ich will NICHTS kaufen. Das ist verdammt noch mal eine Razzia und Steve, hör endlich auf dir die Produkte anzuschauen!"


	3. Drabbel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii Five-0 (2012), Steve McGarett/Danny Wiliams, Do ask, do tell (gemeint ist das Ende der idiotischen Army-Politik bzw. Homosexualität)

"Danno, was meint Mum damit, dass du der Catcher bist?

Hast du mit Onkel Steve Baseball gespielt? Mum sagt, sie würde euch gerne mal zu gucken.

Darf ich auch?? Bitte, bitte!"


End file.
